A slack adjuster of this kind is mounted as a brake force transmitting rod part in the vehicle brake rigging, and its force-transmitting function is of course absolutely imperative. For this reason it is necessary to see to it that the spindle does not leave its force-transmitting engagement with the adjuster nut at a maximum prolongation of the adjuster. Normally, and as for example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,375, a cylindrical stop member is attached at the end of the spindle inside the adjuster for preventing the spindle from leaving the adjuster nut.
This arrangement has the detrimental drawback that, when the stop member is in contact with the adjuster nut, the threads of the nut/or the spindle may be damaged or destroyed at a brake application. Further normal function of the adjuster may thus be disturbed or even made impossible.